the legendary power
by ilikesakura2005
Summary: this is the prolog to my newest and i think greatest story yet. please read this before you read the real story because to understand the story you must read this 1st. hope u enjoy
1. Chapter 1

The begining of the last

In the year 2300 many wars are active America against england once again, Mexico against Norway, China against Russia, Spain against France, and everywhere against Japan! It's not safe to let kids go outside anymore because there's a 99.9 chance that the child will get killed. Nasa has tried to get everybody off the earth but failed because armys demanded any parts they had that could be used in war. It seems that these wars will never end and will just keep getting men as the years gradually go on untill the earth is uterly destroyed. But there are few people who are willing to stop the wars and are risking their lives but some of them have powers that were thought to be just myths. A young girl who has powers to control elements, a teen boy who has the will to unlock his hidden swordsmen stength, a little girl who is magical, and a boy who has already unlocked his powers as the legendary warrior! And all these people live in Japan where the most danger is in all the world. But not only is humans making wars but also creatures from the demon universe who started the wars. This is not a world war but it is called a reaper war which has been going for 100 years and must be stoped before man kind as we now it is extinct. It is up to these people with amazing powers to end the reaper war and have peace on earth with no worrys.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

We begin in Okinawa, Japan where a 12 year old girl named Taira, who lives with her mother and her 5 year old little sister momoko. Taira is a girl who wishes to go to school and play outside with her friends but because of the reaper war she has never hung out with her friends and has only seen them on webcam. There has been no school for ninety eight years which means nobody living has really had an education. Taira lives in an average size house with three floors which is one of the safest houses to have these days because when the sirens go off you want to get to the lowest level of ground as you can get.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Taira came rushing to Momoko in worry.

"What wrong Momoko?!", Taira said.

"I-I-I miss Daddy", Momoko said.

Taira picked up Momoko and held her calming her down and said "There, there it's alright daddy will come home soon just like the war will soon be over." Taira felt guilt in her heart knowing that she had lied to her little sister.

"He will?", Momoko said.

"Yes he will and he'll be very happy to see how big you've gotten", Taira said while trying to give her best smile.

Momoko was filled with a great bunch of joy that she gave her big sister a big hug! "BEEP" "BEEP" "BEEP"!! They had just received a package from the mail transporter. Taira put Momoko down, walked downstairs to get the package and once she saw it, it was a very small box about the size of a game cube that you can only see in museums.

"Hm, I wonder what it could be maybe its candy from dad", thought Taira.

Taira opened the package only to find a flower and a note.

"What a pretty flower the pedals are rainbow it's so cool!!" said Taira.

"Who's it from??" Momoko said as she came crawling down the stairs.

Taira sighed and said "I wish i knew, but just like everybody else I can't read."

Taira looked at the note which looked like it was in japanese writing but could not read even a single peice of it, nobody would have been able to. Taira looked at her watch which said 12:31 P.M. which ment it was time for lunch even though it's usualy at 12:15 for them.

"What do you want for lunch?" asked Taira.

"Hm, how about Mac&Cheese!" said Momoko excitedly.

Taira smiled and happily said "Ok Mac&Cheese is what we're going to have."

Taira went to the kitchen and took the flower with her and put it in front of the window for it to get sunlight. After lunch Taira put Momoko down for a nap so she could have some time to her self. Taira layed in the tub of hot water trying to relax and take off stress.

"What am I going to do, I can't keep liying to Momoko I have to tell her somday soon that we might never see dad again, but if I do that she'll hate me." Taira said sadly. "I wonder how this war got started anyways."

All of the sudden a huge rumbling shook the house making Taira panic. Taira ran to Momoko's room in a bathrobe as fast as she could!

"Come on Momoko we have to go in the basement fast!" Taira said in a loud voice.

Momoko just sat on her bed crying in fear of the house breaking down and diying. Taira picked up Momoko in a hurry and ran down into the basement! Once they were in the basement Taira tried calming her little sister down.

"There there, it's ok we're not gonna die we're safe now." Taira said in a calming voice.

A few minutes later after Momoko had stoped crying she told her to be really quiet so she could listen to hear when everything outside had settled. About 3 hours later they were safe to go back upstairs.

"Man look at this place, it's destroyed but luckly the house is still standing and the furniture is okay." Taira said in relief.

Taira went into the kitchen with Momoko and saw that the flower was glowing brightly.

"Wow now it's really pretty!" said Momoko.

"I wonder why it's glowing, is it because of the sun?" Taira said.

Then all of the sudden the pedals of the flower started floating in the air and combining into a ball of light. Both the girls started to feel fear and amazement. Then the ball of light turned into somthing of what looked like a shining needle. Taira's eyes became wider in fright and started trembling. Then all of the sudden the needle shot right at Taira's arm.

"AH" Taira screamed at the top of her lungs. Momoko looked at her big sister, frightened that she could be badly hurt. Then Taira fell to the ground and the shining need shattered and dissappered like magic. Momoko started to cry to see that her sister had fainted and sat right next to her crying in fear.


End file.
